Trevor Troublemeyer
Trevor Troublemeyer is an antagonist in Sidekick. He is Eric's best friend and partner-in-shenanigans and can always rope him into all sorts of hijinks. He is voiced by Christian Potenza, the voice actor of Jude from 6teen and Chris from the Total Drama series. Role ??? Personality Despite being the least brightest out of all of his friends, Trevor is shown to have some bright moments. Trevor takes delight in destruction and chaos just like the alter-ego of his father. He generally goes on an evil period of rampageous behavior at times, otherwise he can when he needs to. Trevor is also shown to be brainless and lowly intelligent, as he wants to touch several gadgets inside the Mansion. Trivia *It is unknown why XOX sent Trevor to the Sidekick Academy. Possibly, it would've been to destroy it. *In the episode "Stupor-ize Me", he fears the word "work". *He doesn't know that his dad, Mr. Troublemeyer, is the super villain Master XOX. *In 'Four's a Crowd', Trevor claimed he had never noticed a laboratory in his house before, yet in 'Maxum Mom', he asked his dad if he could borrow the lawnmower to get some snacks while he was in the lab. *In 'News at 11AM', one of Trevor's plans actually worked when Eric said he could get Maxum Man for a interview, by using an animation ray to bring a Maxum Man balloon to life. *In 'Super Frenemies', Trevor keeps getting Eric in trouble and Eric dumps Trevor as his best friend. Also, Trevor gets into a fight with Eric, but Trevor redeems himself and makes up with Eric. *He always had a plan to destroy the school. *Trevor had dressed up like XOX four times in the series. **In "Like Supervillain, Like Son" he dressed in a suit like XOX when he teamed up with him. **In 'Halloweenie' he dressed as half XOX and half Maxum man for his costume. **In "Four's a Crowd" he 'borrowed' a XOX suit and his powers to be a super villain. **In "The Spark is Gone", Trevor wins the award of "Seventh best doofus". *It has been hinted many times in the series that he is evil but he has shown to also be good. It is possible that he might be both, depending on the situation. *Trevor seems to be both a fan of Maxum Man and Master XOX. But it was never shown who he likes more. *It's unknown if Trevor Had an mom, just like Vana had a Dad; it is remained unknown for now. Trevor's mom and Vana's dad may appear in the future episodes. (Although in the first Funpak short Trevor's mom is shown.) *Trevor is now a member of the Cranials, a group of supervillains in the episode "Insane in the Cranial". *Trevor has had a habit of continuously accidently hampering Eric in his approach operations to Vana. When Eric managed to snatch an invitation from Vana for a movie, Trevor unwittingly pushed him, ending up with Vana hitting the garbage can and sending her into a rage; when Eric was about to kiss her for a script, Trevor sent down the hatch ontop of which the girl was, making her fall below. *His last name is a pun on troublemaker. *Trevor is voiced by Christan Potenza, who also voiced Chris McLean from the Total Drama series and Chris from 6teen. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Redeemed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dimwits